movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 3D action and adventure animated musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth,Uzo Aduba and Aysia Bookout. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Finale Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Final of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Film takes place during Season 9 after The Ending Of The End Part 2 and before The Last Problem. MLP Season 10 will premiere on Netflix and ABC 7 at 8:15 a.m., this morning on 12/24/2020. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Crown Ruler Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's 2nd 99 hour special Friendship Festival, only to be ruined and destroyed by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everyone that she's The Storm King's wife and got married with him! The Storm Queen also presents her new scary mighty villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar,Dr. Hexilier,Cozy Glow,Queen Chrysalis,Nightmare Moon,The Whole Hyena Clan,Shenzi,Kamari, and Azizi to them, and her 3 unicorns in command: Phoenixa Solarlight,Mirrorrose,Pyra Dagger.(Fizzlepop's long lost sister.) The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband but different wanted use The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 1 Alicorn(which is Twilight's,not Starlight's) and use it to create the most hottest blue fire and hottest blue lava in Equestria, only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen kidnaps Twilight,drains Twilight's magic,orders Cozy Glow to attack Twilight with a poisonous magical fiery blue flame blast to blast at Twilight(which Cozy Glow got lucky) to make Twilight fall to her death forever. Sunset Shimmer,Starlight Glimmer,Tempest Shadow,Lyra Heartstrings,Seaswirl,Sassaflash,Sunshower Raindrops,and Sonata Dusk are forced to leave Equestria,make a newest friendship league, and head to the Badlands to make new friends on their very own Adventure, while The Storm Queen orders Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi and their clan to enslave the 6 pillars,Stygian,The ponies from Ponyville to Saddle Arabia. Along the way Starlight and her friends reach the Badlands and they came across new friends to make,wanted their new friends to join the friendship league and find Twilight's long lost siblings on 2 teams just like they're in 2 groups to find Twilight's long lost sibling's who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria,wanted to join the newest friendship league and are willing to help Twilight and her friends defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria. During the adventure,they freed and met a genie unicorn named Geniocyde,met a dragon named Thunderwyng, kept inside a ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years and met Gust the female wind dragon(which the 3 of them decided to join the friendship league) at The Ultimate Cave Of Wonders. Starlight and Seaswirl argue and then Seaswirl and the other left Starlight,and Starlight left without them so sad and blue.(Aww,poor Starlight!) Then Sunset Shimmer and her surviving sister,Moonmist Glowstar appeared and told Starlight to summon Twilight is too draw a line in the water,then Spirit Twilight appeared in the sky in her spirit form! During the song "Haunted", sung by Spirit Twilight,gives Starlight her advice,turns Starlight into a alicorn, and Spirit Twilight disappears. Can the newest friendship league save Equestria,the ponies from ponyville to saddle Arabia from The Storm Queen,make Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,the hyena clan,Phoenixa Solarlight,Mirrorrose,Pyra Dagger learn about the true meaning of friendship with The Rainbow Of Light?(Make these a yes.). Join Princess Starlight Glimmer and their new friends and Twilight's sibling's(which Twilight's siblings are now found), as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen,make Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Hyena Clan,Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight learn about the true meaning of friendship and save both Equestria and the pillars,the ponies from Ponyville to Saddle Arabia with The Rainbow Of Light! Cast * Florence Kasumbi as Shenzi,a female hyena,member of the hyena clan. * Keegan Micheal Key as Kamari,a male hyena,member of the hyena clan. * Eric Andre as Azizi,a male hyena,member of the hyena clan. * Actors and Actresses as The whole Hyena Clan. * Aha as Mare Moon,Noteworthy, and Royal Pin all 3 enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * P!nk as Sweet Biscuit,a Water Lily twin of Say Cheese,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Ariana Grande as Say Cheese,a Water Lily Twin of Sweet Biscuit,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Jennifer Lopez as Cayenne,a Trimming In The Light twin of Sunshine Smiles. * Britney Spears as Pretzel Twist,a Over The Moon twin of Moonlight Raven * Beyonce as Sunshine Smiles,a Trimming In The Light twin of Cayenne,sister of Moonlight Raven,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Cher as Moonlight Raven,a Over The Moon twin of Pretzel Twist,sister of Sunshine Smiles,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Alicia Keys as North Point,a in-spire-ation,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Gwen Stefani as Citrus Blush,a Fountain Of Youth,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * H.E.R. as Citrus Blush,a Fountain of Youth,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Taylor Swift as Cayenne,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * AURORA as Sonata Dusk,a reformed siren friend,left Equestria as well. * Nelly Furtado as Shoeshine and Cherry Berry,both enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Adele as Golden Harvest,Diamond Mint,Bon Bon,Minty,all 4 enslave by Shenzi and her clan. * Rhianna as Lyra Heartstrings and Seaswirl,both left Equestria * Aysia Bookout as Sunshower Raindrops and Sassaflash,both left Equestria as well. * Katy Perry perform's the singing voice of Sunshower Raindrops. * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spirit Twilight,The Crown Ruler Of Equestria,nearly kidnapped by The Storm Queen and nearly killed by Cozy Glow,Twilight lives in the sky in her spirit form. ** Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's singing voice. * Ashlee Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and the element of Honesty. * Laura Bell Bundy perform's the singing voice of Rainbow Dash. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Nightmare Moon. ** Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist,left Equestria as well. * Michael Peña as Grubber,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Taye Diggs as Capper. * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister,has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend,left Equestria as well. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former achrival and reformed friend,cannot wait to be a alicorn,left Equestria as well. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Queen Chrysalis, a former queen of changelings. * Marc Acheson as Tirek, a crazy mean eating centaur that eats magic. * Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow,a alicorn filly,wants revenge on the young 6,attacks and kills Twilight with a poisonous magical fiery blue fire blast(which she succeed.). * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. friends of spike and embar,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is kind as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted but different, she also wants to kill Princess Twilight Sparklejust like how Twilight killed her husband! * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother,found by Sassaflash. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister found by Lyra Heartstrings. * Bill Newton as Stygian,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp,freed by Sunshower Raindrops. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. * Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). * Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). * Billy Crystal as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). * Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. * Nicholas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Zordart's guardian * Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. * *om Holland as Spiderweb Washable, a crimson unicorn who is found by Starlight Glimmer. * Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. * Josh Gad as Polaf, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. * Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. * Elizabeth Daily as Mirrorose, a female scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with The Storm Queen. *Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blizzard, Twilight's long lost older sister founded by Sunset Shimmer. *Chris Pratt at Night Light Twilight's father and Cadence father in laws. * Anna Kendrick as Twilight Velvet Twilight's Mother and Cadence mother in laws. *Jennifer Lawrence as teenager Flurry Heart Shining Armor and Cadence daughter and Twilight's aunt. Additional Songs # Morning In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan(Morning In Ponyville from MLP Season 3 Finale) # I Just Can't wait To Be A Alicorn(I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Lion King 2019) by Kelly Sheridan,Rebecca Shoichet,Laura Bell Bundy and Chorus # Elephant Graveyard from Lion King 2019 # Faster to find Twilight's siblings by Taye Diggs(with speaking parts) # Dance with the Unicorn by Uzo Aduba # Falling inside the water by Uzo Aduba # Are you Ready? by Uzo Aduba # Faster by Kelly Sheridan # Can You Believe The Kindness Lesson by Andrea Libman,Lauren Jackson,Ashleigh Ball,Kazumi Evans # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet(Celestia's Ballad from MLP Season 3 Finale.). # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # Solemn Piano from SonicFan77 Misbehaves At Dream World 2018 # Behold Princess Starlight Glimmer by British Choir(Behold Princess Twilight from MLP Season 3 Finale.). # Life In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan and Chorus(Life In Equestria from MLP Season 3 Finale.). (ending credits) # Haunted by Rebecca Shoichet # Never Too Late by Elton John # PAC California Love # Warriors by Imagine Dragons # California Gurls by Katy Perry feat. Snoopy Dogg # I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Lion King 2019 # Take On Me by Aha # Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas # Lollipop by MIKA # Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland # One More Time by The Girly Team # Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce # Giddy On Up by Laura Bell Bundy # I Was Made For Lovin' You by Kiss # Just Like Fire by P!nk # Fight Song by Rachel Platten # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Thriller by Micheal Jackson feat. Vicent Prince(RIP) # Fancy by Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX # All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor # Firework by Katy Perry # Hot'N'Cold by Katy Perry # Girlfriend by Avirl Lavigne # Tik Tok by Ke$ha # SOS by Ke$ha # Dagomba by Sorcerer # Crazy In Love by Beyonce # Be Prepared from Lion King 2019 # Only Girl In The World by Rhianna Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020 The Movie was referred as My Little Pony Season 10. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures took over Lionsgate as the distributor. * The Final Battle in MLP Movie 2 should be same as Lion King 2019. * The Hyena Clan,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi should turn The Storm Queen to stone send The Storm Queen to limbo(except Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi, and The Hyena Clan.). * Morning In Canterlot should be same as Morning In Ponyville from MLP Season 3 Finale. * Haunted should be the same song as Celestia's Ballad. * Behold Princess Starlight Glimmer should be sames as Behold Princess Twilight Sparkle. * Life In canterlot should be same as Life In Equestria. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:DreamWorks Home Category:Blue Sky Studios Ferdinand Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Warner Bros. Osmosis Jones (2001) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) Category:Disney's Big Hero 6 Category:Disney's Frozen Category:Disney's Frozen 2 Category:Disney's Moana Category:Illumination's Despicable Me 2 2013 Category:Disney's Mulán Category:Disney's Mulán 2 Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Disney's Dumbo 1941 Category:Disney's Aladdin Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Dumbo (2019) Category:Aladdin (2019) Category:The Lion King (2019) Category:Warner Bros. Space Jam (1996) Category:Disney Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) Category:Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2 (2018) Category:Disney Pixar's Coco Category:Disney Pixar's Toy Story 4 (2019) Category:Charlie's Angels (2000) Category:Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Category:K-pop Category:J-pop